


Avance a Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Per Sanji ogni occasione è buona per corteggiare Nami.Questa fanfction partecipa alla Xmas Countdown Challenge 2019 organizzata dal forum FairyPiece – Fanfiction & Images.Prompt: 17. TRADIZIONI- A porta con sé sempre del vischio per poter baciare B. BONUS: B non vuole farsi baciare da A.Scritta sentendo: Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved (Official Music Video); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIjVuRTm-dc.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1034423
Kudos: 1





	Avance a Natale

Avance a Natale

Nami si passò la mano tra i corti capelli arancioni e gettò indietro la testa, mettendosi sotto il getto caldo dell’acqua della doccia. Regolò il proprio respiro, mentre le gocce scivolavano sulla sua pelle liscia.

_Sanji si abbassò, porgendole con una mano il vassoio con sopra il drink, mentre con l’altra mano sollevava del vischio sopra le loro teste._

_Nami schivò le sue labbra, mettendo davanti al viso di lui il bicchiere. Si alzò in piedi dalla sedia a sdraio dov’era accomodata col costume da bagno._

Nami espirò dalle narici, mentre s’insaponava il ventre piatto.

_“Ecco a te, mia adorata” disse Sanji. Le posò un piatto colmo di prelibatezze davanti, sorridendole in modo affascinante._

_Nami scrollò le spalle, recuperando coltello e forchetta._

_Rufy, dall’altra parte del tavolo, era intento ad addentare un grosso cosciotto._

_Sanji infilò le mani nella tasca della giacca nera e sollevò il vischio, avvicinandosi a Nami. Lei gli premette la mano sulla bocca, allontanandolo._

< Sanji all’apparenza potrà anche apparire un damerino, ma è un vero pirata. Per lui ogni occasione è buona per cercare di ottenere quello che vuole.

Però neanche io mi arrendo! Non ho intenzione di cedere alle sue attenzioni neanche durante questo Natale! > pensò Nami.

L’acqua, densa di schiuma, fluiva nello scarico solleticandole i piedi nudi, che posavano sul pavimento in ceramica della doccia.

_“Non è possibile! Ti porti quel vischio ovunque! Scommetto anche in bagno!” si lamentò Nami._

_Sanji gettò gli scarti del pranzo nella spazzatura, tra tutti spiccava una lisca di pesce._

_“Bisogna sempre farsi trovare pronti, Nami-swan” rispose. Si portò le mani al petto e girò su se stesso. “Così da poter finalmente conquistare il vostro cuore”. I suoi occhi divennero dei cuoricini. “Anche Robin-chwan verrà sedotta dalla magia del Natale!” strepitò._

_Nami scosse il capo e lasciò la cucina._

< L’unica magia del Natale che vorrei è diventare ricca > pensò Nami. Infilò la testa completamente sotto l’acqua e ondeggiò il capo, facendo schizzare delle gocce dai suoi corti capelli arancioni. Si mordicchiò un labbro pieno.

< Anche se una parte di me vorrebbe quelle attenzioni tutte per sé. Ben sapendo che, invece, Sanji le riserva a tutte le belle ragazze > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto.


End file.
